


supporting a structure that will fail without you

by caitydestroyz



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Game Spoilers, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitydestroyz/pseuds/caitydestroyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always forget that I'm no longer broken; no longer bounded by the demons that slither around my sense of mentality. I wouldn't let them get to me, not when life was as beautiful as he said it would be.</p><p>Someone once told me love isn't everything; that being alone is okay. But, the only thing that kept me grounded was a man who drank the sights and thrills of adventure like an unfortunate soul lost in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, denizens! My apologies for the absence of a century, but all exaggerations aside, here's something I wanted to try out!
> 
> Please note, this work of fiction will contain spoilers from the released installment of the Uncharted game series, so please read with caution.
> 
> Also, please to proceed through the text with caution, as the tags enlisted above will inform you of this fic's chain of events.
> 
> All in all, if you have gotten this far, then you may continue.
> 
> Ever since the release of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, my imagination delved into the depths of intriguing ideas that a small portion would highly agree on. So, I decided to give a whirl.
> 
> Note that this work is un-beta'd, so any grammatical mistakes, OOC communication , etc., was entirely my doing. Any writers critique is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Last, but not least, enjoy!

_Waking up everyday is like the sails of a bracera giving way to the ominous storm surrounding me. A shipwreck that represents what my life is -_ **_or was_ ** _. Growing up, thinking the best times were already spent under the sheets, enjoying someone's close company. Even the moments when biting the bullet were the thrills of man’s life. To me, those were the times when I couldn't bear much heartache, and the one who kept me in line; who kept me_ **_safe_ ** _, remained._

 

_Another day in paradise, I suppose._

 

“Sam, wake up,” a gruff voice spoke, shaking me enough to get my attention.

 

Heavy, labored breathing. Sweat soaked sheets, comforting arms finding themselves around me. _You're home, to me._

 

“Sweetheart, look at me. Focus on me,” the familiar voice continued.

 

Misty eyes met the seasoned face of a retired treasure hunter, and that _godforsaken_ mustache I could never forget. A stray hand of his slid past my face to card through my hair, massaging my scalp to seek whatever affection he could muster.

 

 _Just his presence leveled my thoughts;_ **_leveled my senses_** _. He infiltrated every single nerve that wanted to let this life go, keeping me bound to what our life currently is. Everyday, I wake up with those malevolent thoughts, dragging me down in the depths of self-hatred and pitiful tragedies._

 

 _And every time I almost drove myself over to the point of no return,_ **_he was always there_** _._

  
_For that, I'm grateful. Always._


	2. Memory Lane - Part: I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's recollects his life in the Sir Francis Boys' Home, as it contains the usual bouts. Which isn't surprising, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, denizens.
> 
> My apologies for the late entry, due to the lack of leisure within my work schedule. But since I'm off for the next two days, I hope to concoct the next few chapters for your wandering eyes.
> 
> For those who have remained, I greatly appreciate your support as well as giving this a read!
> 
> Also, if you're new to this work, please be sure to read the tags enlisted above to ensure a better lens on the work and its future.
> 
> Again, the work is unbeta'd, so any grammatical errors, paragraph structures broken, OOC communication, etc., is clearly my doing. Please feel free to point it out, so I can assure a better experience for the text.
> 
> Overall, thank you as always and I do hope you enjoy!

_You know, if anyone ever told me that living the lap of luxury with the one you love was easier said than done, then I would've called ‘em out on their bluff. Although, my fears really didn't start until later on in life. Hitting my late fifties, maybe? As for right now, the past seemed to catch a line that caught my attention._

 

Anyway, let's dive into a little past the time when our mother died. I must've been nine or ten years old, having no goddamn clue my mother was supposedly _ill_ until our dad shelled out the bad news like it _wasn't_ meant to be _that_ bad. What an asshole, he was. He holed us up in the Saint Francis Boys’ Home, thinking he didn't owe us much as a wave goodbye and a fleeting departure. Thankfully, I never needed his blessing for anything.

 

**_As if I needed it, anyway._ **

  


Nathan and I proved ourselves as the _witty_ kind, maintaining our reputations with our best interests - until someone decided it was a good idea to talk shit about our lives like some fucking clairvoyants. But, it wasn't always us who brewed up a rude awakening for the house staff. Somehow, they only blamed my brother and I when other kids wanted to fuck us over, never catching wind of the kid until we wanted them to notice. However, the nuns were...reliable, when they needed to be, that is. Bruises coursing our skin, busted lips iced down. It was one helluva experience in that shit hole.

 

Then again, it was a roof over Nathan's head, and I wasn't going to fuck it up for the both of us. Besides, it was just me and him, now. Every chance I got, I'd seek an opportunity to give him more than my fair share of meals at the orphanage. _Those goddamn nuns and their portioned meals. Kid weighed less every time I checked up on him._

 

A few years pass after that. Three, at the most, was what did it in for me. I couldn't stand being cooped up in that fucking place. I needed an escape from these prayer circles and bible retreats. I know Nathan was sick of them as much as I was, but he needed a clean influence.

 

_Do as I say, not as I do._

 

My hopes for a virtuous slate for the kid was partially remedied, and was lot to ask for. Though, it's not like mine wasn't tainted by going out of my way to sneak out of the orphanage, _lifting_ little trinkets here and there, and bringing them back before my little brother even woke up.

 

I wasn't doing much harm. It's not like I wasn't killing people for money, or trespassing onto people's properties.

 

Okay, the last bit was an understatement, but you can't really blame me. The nuns weren't giving us much. Yeah, they gave us books to read; board games to play; and food to eat.

 

But it just wasn't _enough._

 

_I needed_ **_something_ ** _. What that_ **_something_ ** _was beyond my reach._

  
And it wasn't, technically, legal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten this far, then you must know that the last tidbit is cliffhanger. And we all know how we have a great fondness for those.
> 
> But I can assure you that the next chapter will include the explicit tags listed above. So, please, bear with me.
> 
> For now, as always, your support for this work is appreciated. Until next time, loves.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to apologize for the short chapter, and like my previous anecdote, it would be published on the Internet for all eyes to see.
> 
> And, I just wanted to let it circulate so I wouldn't have to worry about not having my two favorite, retired treasure hunters not getting the attention they deserve. To add to that text, my reasons for posting this was due to the fact that there are bountiful amounts of Sam and Reader, Rafe and Reader, and so on, so forth. And don't get me wrong, I greatly appreciate every one of those beautiful headcanons, as shown in my tumblr, honestly.
> 
> Though, by allowing my creativity to unwind, I'm giving myself the opportunity to plant a new favorite. With your eyes and your interests, I am able to do just that.
> 
> So, thank you very much for reading, and I hope to get the next chapter up soon!


End file.
